


Monochrome Pictures

by SacredSugar



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Gen, Kink Meme, Spoilers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredSugar/pseuds/SacredSugar
Summary: "The killings are finally over...or are they? The final movie in the 'Danganronpa' trilogy, from the minds that brought you 'Trigger Happy Havoc' and 'Goodbye Despair', 'The End of Hope's Peak' sees two sides of the same coin. What became of the survivors of the first Mutual Killing? How did the members of the second Mutual Killing come to be? All this and more will be revealed in this special 2-disc DVD set! Featuring never-before-seen interviews with the cast, and the Ultimate Despair herself, director Junko Enoshima!"Movie!AU where no one died and it was all just a performance ahahaha. Written for the Danganronpa kink meme.[SPOILERS FOR THE DR3 ANIME, DR1, AND SDR2]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: https://kinkyronpa.dreamwidth.org/1278.html?thread=29438#cmt29438
> 
> Moved to AO3 since I'll update it here more frequently. I hope.

_“I, the aforementioned, hereby agree to relinquish disclosure of all content and assets related to [PROJECT TITLE] until release of said project to the public has been accomplished. This is including, but not limited to: friends, family members, co-workers, other project participants, etc etc. In order to assure protection of said assets, the following agreements must be made...”_

Monochrome Pictures. The studio responsible for some of the most tragic films of all time to be produced, lead by the most despair-inducing director to ever live: Junko Enoshima.

No one knows how she does it. Every word said, every action made... every single moment on screen felt so real and frightening, as if someone actually HAD locked up 16 people and set up cameras all over the place to watch what happened. But that’s just crazy...right? No one could possibly get away with that kind of sadistic behavior...right?

Then the non-disclosure agreement was leaked online, and everything changed.

Most of it made sense actually, no one likes spoilers. But one bit managed to confuse everyone; the agreement that they couldn’t even talk to their own fellow actors about what they were working on. Wouldn’t that just make it so much more mechanical if they couldn’t properly communicate?

Two of the biggest selling points of the Danganronpa 3 DVD was the behind-the-scenes section and the director's commentary, two things Junko mentioned in the past that she wouldn’t do until the story came to a close as it would reveal most of her trade secrets to creating a good film. And yet...here it was. You popped the disc into the DVD player, selected the behind-the-scenes feature, and hit “play”.

You’ve got a long movie to watch.

* * *

The first part contained a short interview with Makoto Naegi, the lead role.

“I was really excited to work with Ms. Enoshima again.” Naegi said, taking a sip of water from the glass to his side. “It’s been quite a few years since production on Ultra Despair Girls wrapped up, and when I heard that I was gonna be working with some old actors like Asahina-san again after so long, I was pumped.”

 **“So what was filming like?”** said the interviewer, crossing his legs.

“Things definitely took a much darker tone than they have the past three movies, that’s for sure. There wasn’t a whole lot of humor this time around, so production was honestly really depressing at times. I’m glad Ms. Ruruka was around most of the time, her sweets really kept all our spirits up.”

**“What do you mean by ‘most of the time’?”**

“Oh, uh...usually only the people involved in scenes are present for each one. Like remember that last big scene in Super Danganronpa 2 where everyone discovered the truth, right before me and the other survivors enter? We weren’t called onto set until we were about to go on, so we had no idea what happened until the movie was released and we saw for ourselves.”

**“Is that part of Enoshima’s technique?”**

“I guess? I mean didn’t someone’s non disclosure contract get leaked? Everyone must’ve seen that.”

**“So back to the present movie. What was the most difficult scene to film?”**

“My last fight with Munakata-san probably. Even with prop swords, he really knows how to make a good fight. I think I ended up dislocating my shoulder at some point.”

 **“You were injured on set?”** The interviewer suddenly leaned forward, a look of intense intrigue on his face.

“Oh, it uh… happens sometimes… accidents are bound to happen after all… uh… next question?” Naegi shifted uncomfortably under the interviewer's gaze.

 **“...So you've seen the movie now, correct?”** the interviewer sighed, leaning back into his chair.

“Yep!”

**“How would you compare Enoshima’s work now to her work in the past?”**

“Honestly? I can see how the darkness of the film could turn some people off. Especially one scene with the Student Council members… sheesh I almost vomited watching that.”

**“What happened to them?”**

“Well it seems like you haven't seen it yet yourself, so I think you'll just have to wait and see. No one likes spoilers after all.”  


Bloopers and outtakes from Act 1 are next. You decide to pause the film and get some popcorn. This should be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be sporadic as I get inspiration, which will probably draw a lot from the English dub of the anime because dear goodness that dub is beautiful. Go watch it if you haven't yet, I promise you it's an experience you don't want to miss.
> 
> It's a short blurb I know but feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you like it so far! I guarantee that the more love this fic gets, the more motivated I'll be to update it.


End file.
